The invention relates to illuminated signs or displays. More particularly the invention relates to such signs which are provided with two or more visual display surfaces which can be rotated to present for viewing a selected one of the display surfaces.
Currently there are several types of display units available which can accomplish a change of marketing graphics. One of the most widely used, provides the customer with a framework which holds graphic information. The framework may be installed on a single-faced illuminated cabinet and changed by replacement of the framework. A drawback, however, is the extra framework which is subject to being dropped and made unserviceable during change-out, and a requirement of some storage location for frames not in use.
A second style of changeable sign uses a rolled display surface which contains multiple graphic messages, which are selectively displayed on a single faced cabinet. A means is provided to roll the graphic from one message to the next. Such units are cumbersome to use and require room for the mechanism, which provides a rolling transfer between graphic messages, thus increasing the cabinet width or height to accommodate the mechanism. Also, since the messages are typically rolled onto or over a cylinder, the plastic upon which the graphic message is printed, can become curled at the edges, causing difficulty in reading the message, or requiring additional mechanical devices to control the curl, also adding to the cost.
A need has, thus, continued to exist for improved changeable display signs which are convenient to use and cost effective for use in business establishments, especially, fast food restaurants.
The invention provides an economical, easy to use, multi-faced advertising sign which is rotatable about an internal axis. Manual rotation of the sign allows the viewing of a selected face ore side of the sign at appropriate times. In a preferred embodiment, the sign is two-sided and provides an improved changeable display for fast food restaurants to selectively display different menu boards at different times of the day. Thus, an illuminated display of breakfast food selections and prices may readily be rotated, at a predetermined time, to display a different menu for the remainder of the day. In accordance with one aspect of the invention the illuminated sign is secured in position when in use and is then movable to an extended position wherein it is readily rotated and, then, secured in an alternative position for use with an alternate display.
Another aspect of the invention is the provision of a mechanism which allows the sign to be moved forward in its framework, rotated about its own axis, and moved back into its original position for viewing of the alternate display surface, An important advantage is the lack of any necessity to change any display information, parts or assemblies except by rotation of the display surface of the sign. An important aspect of the invention is the interrelationship between the illuminated cabinet and a slidable base shelf upon which the cabinet is supported.
In accord with a further aspect of the invention, the support base includes a central bearing which provides a rotational axis, allowing the cabinet to rotate freely about the central axis of the bearing. A passage is preferably provided at the center of the bearing, which allows electricity to be supplied to an illuminable light source in the interior of the sign. In accord with a still further aspect, plastic slide guides may be positioned on opposite sides of the center to enhance the functioning of the support base for rotation thereon, without tipping, of the rotatable illuminable cabinet. The preferred construction supplies stability to the cabinet during rotation, yet, is inexpensive.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment an extendible/retractable mechanism facilitates extension of the support base for rotation of the sign as well as retraction back to a display position. Preferably, telescoping slides similar to standard telescoping cabinet drawer glides are used for the extendible/retractable mechanism. While a single extendible/retractable mechanism could be used, it is preferred that one drawer glide be positioned on each side of the base. For purposes of stability, the preferred embodiment also utilizes third extendible/retractable slide mechanism which is positioned with its wide side horizontally oriented. A stable support base platform is supported on the glides, and may be extended linearly from the fully retracted to the fully extended positions. In the extended position the cabinet can be rotated without interference with the framework supporting it or with other physical structures on either side of the unit.
This sign has the capability to present any selected side of a double, triple or similar multi-faced sign for viewing. The information presented on the sign therefore can especially be tailored to two or more particular marketing situations such as time of day marketing. Most typically such time of day marketing entails presentation of separate breakfast and lunch menus to customers.
This invention utilizes each side of such an illuminated sign to present the information, so that the faces do not need to be physically changed to be presented for viewing. Each illuminated sign unit used in a particular installation can be rotated for presentation of a rear or concealed face for viewing, thus allowing marketing changes to be effected by store personnel easily and efficiently. The sign of this invention is also made as foolproof as possible, for easy use by young or inexperienced workers.
Briefly, the invention provides a multi-sided display includes a frame and a display sign housing having at least two display surfaces. The housing is supported on an extendable-retractable base which rotatably supports the sign. The display sign can be rotated when the support base is extended, to display a selected one of the display surfaces. The display sign is supported for viewing of the selected surface when the support is retracted. An electrically illuminated light source within the housing is provided for illuminating the display surfaces. The base is preferably supported for extension and retraction by at least one, and usually two or three telescoping arms. A pair of slide strips located on opposite side edges of a top surface of the base may slidably support the housing.
The housing is preferably rotatably supported on the base by a suitable bearing which may be formed of a series of stacked flat washers.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a latch mechanism is provided. The preferred latch mechanism includes a first release position which allows the display sign to be retracted but not to be rotated. After full retraction of the sign, the latch mechanism can be moved to a second release position which permits rotation of the sign. After a 180 rotation the latch can be re-engaged to lock the sign in an orientation wherein the previously concealed side of the sign is displayed.